


stuck in my head, stuck on my heart

by bethaboo



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, brief mention of dub/con, but its not the focus of the story, the characters don't make light of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethaboo/pseuds/bethaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has been in love with Sebastian for six years, two months, ten days, four minutes and thirty seconds.</p>
<p>Approximately.</p>
<p>Chris has never expected anything more than a great friendship, and in all that time, he's never gotten more. Until one very unexpected weekend in Philadelphia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck in my head, stuck on my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CueTheTommo (RedPhoenix23)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CueTheTommo+%28RedPhoenix23%29).



> I absolutely know the events happened in this story didn't happen the way they're laid out (by the time the truth of the "kiss" came out, this was already written), but otherwise, we really needed to know why Sebastian wore Chris' shirt the second day of the Wizard Con in Philadelphia. At least I did. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Thanks to Liz for the quick edit, and for letting me ramble about how glorious Chris and Seb are all the time. <3

There’s been a lot of moments between he and Sebastian where Chris thought things might finally shift and change – and every single time, it hasn’t. There’s so many of them, one after another, that he’s stopped even considering the possibility. He’s okay with it really; he’s had time to get used to it, and he’s mostly fine with idea that nothing will ever happen. He knows Sebastian is a bit of a flirt, men and women alike, and maybe that’s all it’s ever meant. Friendship and the odd bit of flirting. The last thing Chris expects is for _the_ defining moment to come after all those long days and nights on set; movie nights in one of their hotel rooms, pressed up close; late dinners during press. They’ve filmed _three_ movies together and done three press tours. It’s not crazy to expect that if something was going to happen between them, it would have already.

 

But as it turns out, the moment wasn’t at any of those times. Those times weren’t right. _This_ time, at a random fan convention in Philadelphia of all places, the planets align.

 

It doesn’t feel any different, at first. They’ve done this so many times. It feels normal. So normal that Chris doesn’t even let himself register the glowing looks Seb keeps throwing his way. The way he reaches out to touch him during fan photos. But it’s still not enough to make him think anything’s changing. It’s all still very normal. Nothing new to see here.

 

Chris is relaxing after a long day with a bottle of beer in his hand, flipping through the cable channels, when he hears a knock on the door.

 

It’s a fan convention and it doesn’t hurt to be too careful so he looks in the peephole first and is surprised to see Seb standing on the other side of the door. He’s got his hands shoved in his pockets and an intensely solemn look on his face. He doesn’t knock again.

 

Chris takes a deep breath. After things never changed, he’s going to be honest, he stopped suggesting movie nights in his room. He stopped seeking Seb out as much. He’s tried to pull away as best as he can because it’s too painful to be in love with a friend who doesn’t love you back.

 

But Sebastian is _here_ , uninvited, and Chris isn’t going to let him chill in the hall. He opens the door.

 

“Hey,” Sebastian says softly.

 

Chris tries not to let the surprise he’s feeling show. “Hey back,” he says, leaning against the doorjamb, attempting a casual pose, like the biggest crush of his adult life didn’t just show up at his hotel room unannounced. He’s an actor and it’s _still_ hard to pretend.

 

“I hope this is okay. . .” Seb says, uncertain, and it hits Chris then that Sebastian probably doesn’t have a clue why he’s carefully pulled away. Doesn’t have an idea that it was out of sheer self-preservation. They’ve been friends for over six years. Chris suddenly feels a horrible pulse of guilt that he’s been a shitty friend because he can’t seem to get his feelings under control.

 

“Of course, come in,” Chris says, hating how rough his voice suddenly sounds. He opens the door wider and Seb walks in, hands still shoved in his pockets. It emphasizes how tight his jeans are and Chris forces his eyes up. _Do not stare, do not stare_. It’s hard. Seb looks gorgeous in black, that leather jacket is pure sex on him, and Chris wants to remove every molecule of his clothing with his _teeth_.

 

They stand there for a long, drawn out moment. Chris realizes belatedly that this is going to be another of _those_ moments, those breathless, heated standoffs that end with nothing. These moments are part of why he stopped inviting Seb to hang out, because it’s just too hard to deal with all that anticipation and then _nothing_. He’s good at handling disappointment normally but this breathless one-sided standoff that’s _six years long_ is more than he can take.

 

“Were you okay?” Sebastian finally asks, cracking the tension in half. It’s not neat, it’s a jagged, ugly line. Chris wants to cry a little. _Why_ do they keep doing this? Sebastian must not know because otherwise he wouldn’t. He’s not cruel, he’s genuinely an amazing person, kind and generous, and not the sort to lead a guy on for six years. So he must not realize, must think the overheated tension between them is just normal. But it’s not. In his thirty five years, he’s never met anyone who makes every part of his body sing the way that Sebastian does – and they’ve never even touched as something more than friendly bros.

 

“Fine, fine, just got a bit. . .overwhelmed. You know how these things are,” Chris admits. He’s not proud of it. Some guys, like Mackie and Hemsworth and Hiddleston, and even _fuck_ , Sebastian, handle cons just fine. But he gets anxious and too far in his own head. And then the thing happened and well . . .he wasn’t disappointed that he was able to come back to his room and unwind.

 

“I heard what happened,” Sebastian says.

 

“Oh, _oh_ , it was really nothing. I felt more bad for her than anything else.” If anything he’s embarrassed. It didn’t make it right, but an uninvited kiss from a fan shouldn’t send him into a tailspin. It _shouldn’t_.

 

Seb’s brows knit together and the expression in his eyes grows dark.

 

“You’re . . . _you felt bad for her?”_ Sebastian is straight up frowning now, and takes half a step forward. The hotel room isn’t that spacious and Chris nearly has the door at his back. “She kissed you, and I’m just throwing this out there, but you probably didn’t say it was okay.”

 

“Right, no, of course not.”

 

“And _you_ feel bad.” Seb takes another step forward, Chris adjusting until his back actually hits the wood of the door.

 

Sebastian’s eyes are intensely blue as they gaze into his, and just like that, the heat is back. It’s temperate in this hotel room, almost a bit chilly, but Chris can feel himself begin to sweat.

 

Chris just shrugs. The girl cried; it’s hard _not_ to feel bad.

 

Seb barks out a humorless laugh. “So what you’re saying is that if I just. . .” he leans in, and Chris’ heartbeat accelerates what’s probably an unhealthy amount. Suddenly Seb’s got a hand on the door on either side of Chris’ head and their lips are touching. After six long years of waiting, Chris finally gets to taste that full bottom lip. But par for the course, Chris _still_ doesn’t get what he wants. Seb doesn’t deepen the kiss, just brushes their lips together and then pulls back. “If I just . . .kissed you without permission, that would be okay.”

 

Chris doesn’t have any words. There are no words in his head right now. Only static. He has to clench his fists together and pray that his body, deprived for so long of something he wants so badly, doesn’t just reach out and take it. Sebastian is just proving a point; that’s all. He doesn’t mean anything by it, doesn’t even realize that he’s breaking Chris’ heart.

 

Finally Chris finds his voice, and discovers he doesn’t have it in him to pretend anymore. He feels stripped bare. “You don’t need to ask. Ever. It’s been on the table . . .forever, pretty much.”

 

Sebastian, who’s seemed very in control of this entire encounter, looks suddenly and completely lost. “ _What?_ ”

 

Chris swallows the lump in his throat and knows that nothing is going to be the same. _And that’s okay_ , he tells himself, but it’s still hard which is why he’s done nothing about it for six years. “Since the beginning. If you’d kissed me five minutes into the chemistry read, I would have been okay with it.” He pauses, takes in the shock etched on Sebastian’s features. “I’m not that good of an actor, Sebby, really. You had to . . .realize.”

 

Sebastian just shakes his head mutely. “No . . .no. . .I didn’t.”

 

Awkwardness replaces the simmering heat between them. “You can . . . I guess you probably wouldn’t have done that if you’d known, I guess.”

 

Sebastian looks up, suddenly very direct and there’s a look in his eyes that Chris has been dreaming about for far too long. “Actually, no, I wouldn’t have.” And his hands are suddenly back on either side of Chris’ head and Chris feels dizzy with want as Sebastian’s tongue slips out and dampens his bottom lip. Seb hesitates, holding still for what feels like an eternity, their mouths so close together but not touching. Chris can’t breathe, can’t even _think_. It feels like Sebastian is waiting, but for what, Chris can’t even guess. Haven’t they waited long enough?

 

Seb finally speaks, a low growl. “I think I would have done this. A long fucking time ago.” He kisses Chris again, but this has none of the polite platonic posturing of their first kiss. It’s hot and electric right away, their lips sliding together so perfectly, even better than anything Chris could even imagine. His knees feel weak, and he thought that was just some romantic comedy cliché bullshit, but it’s _real_. Sebastian makes a little groan in the back of his throat and angles his head better, tongue slipping past Chris’ lips like it can’t even help itself and _jesus god_ , Chris is really going to enjoy this man’s oral fixation.

 

The problem with waiting _six years_ to get his hands on Sebastian is once he does, all bets are off. He wants so much, it feels like he can’t even contain it. He growls and wrapping his hands around Seb’s shoulders, flips them and wedges a leg between Sebastian’s glorious thighs. His head tips back and he _moans_ , and it’s fucking pornographic and Chris is going out of his mind. He should take him to dinner first, court him like he deserves, make sure he knows that this isn’t just sex, that he _loves_ him and wants to build a life with him. But there’s no blood in his brain anymore and all he knows is he wants Sebastian to make that sound again, like _right the fuck now_.

 

When Chris manages to drag his lips off Seb’s, he can barely string a sentence together. He’s wound up, trying to hold onto the tail end of his self-control, which is fraying at a pace that should shame him. _But this is Sebastian_.

 

And Sebastian’s eyes are shining so bright, the brightest he’s ever seen them. “Is this okay?” Chris asks as he presses kisses down the side of Sebastian’s neck. His skin is so soft and he tastes so good, Chris wants to gorge himself, and it’s taking all the control he has left not to bite or leave the marks he wants to. He’s got just enough logic in his brain to know that he _can’t,_ at least not here, not right now.

 

“Yes, yes.” Sebastian is gloriously breathless, his voice light and airy with arousal. Chris can’t help but tighten his grip, hands diving lower, slipping the jacket off his shoulders, and finally finding warm skin, the muscles tensing under his exploration.

 

“God, you feel fucking _amazing_ ,” Chris babbles, and then their mouths fuse together again, and _god_ , Chris feels like he’s gonna burn up like a supernova.

 

“Bed, bed,” Seb mutters insistently between kisses that have a filthy amount of tongue. Chris can’t remember the last time he’d made out with someone and it was so damn _dirty_. Seb’s tongue is nimble and curious and Chris wants to feel it everywhere.

 

Away from the support of the door, it turns out they’re both uncoordinated and stupid with lust and they barely manage to stumble to the bed. Sebastian goes down first, scooting back up the covers, sending the remote clattering to the floor. He’s got this look on his face as Chris strips out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor, that makes every damn morning in the gym worth it.

 

“Keep going,” Seb growls, his tongue darting out to swipe across his swollen lower lip, like he can still taste Chris there and he can’t get enough.

 

Normally, no matter how much time he spends working out, this is the moment Chris normally starts to feel self-conscious. But the way that Sebastian is staring at him is the confidence booster of a lifetime. Like he’s also spent the last six years looking at what he can’t have, and _now_ he can have it, and he can barely wait. Chris unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, letting them drop to the floor. He toes off his socks and only hesitates when his fingers reach the waistband of his black boxer briefs. Seb gives a little encouraging nod, licking his lips again, like he’s imagining his mouth on _other_ parts of Chris, and that’s all it takes. He drops them, emboldened by the knowledge that Seb wants him _so much_ and also by the fact that he’s probably never been harder in his entire fucking life. Anyone who says erections diminish after the age of thirty probably didn’t have Sebastian Stan licking their lips in anticipation.

 

Seb’s eyes grow wider and glaze over. “Fuck,” he says succinctly, “ I’m a lucky guy.”

 

“About to get a whole lot luckier,” Chris says as he climbs on the bed and crawls up Sebastian’s outstretched body.

 

Seb laughs, a giddy sound that makes Chris’ heart expand. He’s not very cool, he doesn’t have good lines, most of his dirty talk is bad jokes and variations of the word fuck, so it’s good news that this all seems to work for Sebastian. Because that part isn’t going to change, and he would very much like the chance to do this again. And again. And an infinite number after that.

 

“Too many fucking clothes,” Chris mumbles, and really, he _means_ to just take Sebastian’s black t-shirt off, but he’s uncoordinated at the best of times, and Seb tries to lean up to pull it off, but Chris just lets out an exasperated sigh. “ _Too long_ ,” he growls, because he’s already waited six fucking years to get his hands and his mouth onto Sebastian and he’s not waiting a second longer. He just grabs two big handfuls of shirt and rips it apart like it’s paper.

 

It’s worth it for the barely concealed gasp that Sebastian makes and the way his pupils dilate even further. “Oh god,” Seb moans. “That was fucking _hot_.”

 

Chris would agree but he’s got the most beautiful man he’s ever seen laid out in front of him and he’s got Seb’s belt buckle undone already and _god damn it_ , _why does he wear such tight pants._

 

He doesn’t even realize he’s said this aloud, because he’s too busy trying to wrangle the material down over Seb’s wondrous thighs, his perfect knees, his shapely calves, but then Sebastian laughs. “I gotta try to get your attention _somehow_ ,” he says, like Chris has ever been able to look away.

 

“These are _indecent_ ,” Chris says as he finally wrenches them off the rest of the way. “If the plan is to give me a hard on everytime I look at you, then it worked.”

 

Sebastian just laughs again, helpless and fond. “That was the idea, yeah,” he says, and Chris takes great pride in the way his voice squeaks at the end, just as Chris finally gets his mouth on his skin, tongue tracing the grooves of his abs just above the waistband of his boxers.

 

It doesn’t even feel like a decision at all to use his teeth to remove those too. He rips them, which only makes Sebastian moan again, deeper and louder this time.

 

Chris is not even the tiniest bit surprised that Sebastian has a gorgeous cock. Every single part of him is stunning and life-changing and _god_ , the sounds he makes when Chris finally gets his mouth on it. He hopes whoever had the privilege of getting the room next to his brought earplugs. Because he’s gonna make his man scream all night.

 

He hopes there’ll be lots more chances to take him apart slowly and deliberately, because he can’t bear to even tease this time around. He just wants his mouth and his hands on him in every way possible, as fast as possible. He’s waited too long to fuck around. He curls his tongue around the head and lets the heavy length slide into his mouth, as deep as he can. Seb lets out a wrecked moan. “Yeah, baby, fucking tell me you love it,” Chris tells him when he comes back up for a breath. “Gonna make you come, and then I’m gonna fuck you so good. You want that?”

 

There’s not an answer in words per se, but the answering groan is more than enough. In fact, it’s enough of an answer to nearly undo Chris. He’s been hard for what feels like forever, and he knows he’s not going to last. He just needs to make this as good as he can for Seb before he goes off like a rocket.

 

He slips a finger in his mouth and then traces down, right past Seb’s balls, to his entrance. He teases for a second, listening for the moment when Seb’s cries become pleading, then slips it inside, just a little. He slides in further as his mouth wraps back around Sebastian’s cock, relishing the precome that blurts out of the head. Seb’s hard as iron, and Chris thinks he can tip him over pretty easily. What he doesn’t expect is to glance up, to see the most gorgeous picture he’s ever seen: Seb fisting his hands in the sheets, back arched in pleasure, face slack with what Chris is doing to him. It’s the kind of image he’s never going to forget, no matter what happens after tonight, and it nearly sends _Chris_ over the edge.

 

“Yeah, baby,” Chris pants as he traces another finger around where he’s already splitting Sebastian open. “Give it to me.”

 

Chris takes him even deeper, feeling his throat flutter around the head, and loves the deep groan he wrenches from Sebastian. “ _God_ ,” he practically yells, “ _fucking god yes_.” And he comes then, shooting down Chris’ throat.

 

Chris cleans him up, licking up every bit of him, not moving his fingers as his tongue moves over his cock.

 

“That was . . . .fucking _insane_ ,” Sebastian breathes out unsteadily as their eyes meet. “Can you. . .are we going to  . . .” and then he _blushes_ and if Chris wasn’t already in love with him, he’d fall at his feet right now.

 

Chris wiggles his fingers a tiny bit. “If you want,” he says as nonchalantly as he can, like wouldn’t beg like a loser for the chance at Sebastian’s gorgeous ass. It’s featured in far too many of his fantasies, he’s a little obsessed with it, which he shouldn’t say out loud. Not yet. He’s still trying not to sound like an idiot or a creep.

 

“God, I _want_ ,” Sebastian says. “And then I want to fuck you.”

 

It’s Chris’ turn to laugh as he carefully withdraws his fingers and rummages around in his suitcase for lube. “Got supersolider stamina?” he asks, as amused as he can be with a cock that could probably drill through this floor.

 

Sebastian’s expression is incredibly smug. “I’ve wanted you for too long to settle for anything less than fucking all night long.”

  
Chris’ hand finally closes around the tube he’s been looking for and _thank god_. He wants to ask so badly if that’s because tonight’s the only chance - but then Sebastian spreads his legs, and everything in Chris’ brain goes white hot and empty.

 

_Yes, he wants that_. Chris slicks up his fingers and slides two back in right away. Sebastian moans and Chris was joking, but maybe he shouldn’t have been, because Seb is somehow hard _again_.

 

He must see the look on Chris’ face because he laughs. “You should look in a mirror sometime,” Sebastian says wryly. “I’m a little afraid of what you’re going to make me capable of.”

 

“I got you,” Chris says and it’s a promise. Whatever Sebastian needs or wants, he’s going to provide it. He’s _finally_ got a chance and he’s not going to waste it.

 

He slips a third finger in and knows immediately when he’s found Seb’s prostate because he throws his head back and nearly yells. “You are so fucking hot,” Chris pants. He’s got only the most tenuous grip on his self-control. He’s had to drop a hand down his own dick to firmly grip the base to keep himself together.

 

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Sebastian pants, and Chris glances down at his hole, stretched by his three fingers, and then at his dick.

 

“Just a little bit more,” he wheedles, even though waiting is slowly killing him. He doesn’t want to hurt Seb, and he’s not exactly _small_ , not like this anyway. He spreads fingers a little and makes sure to nail Sebastian’s prostate on every deep thrust.

 

“God, _please_ ,” Sebastian babbles. “Fuck me.”  


There’s nothing more than Chris wants to hear, except maybe one or two things. But this is definitely good enough for now. He slowly pulls his fingers out and tears the condom wrapper with his teeth.

 

“Travel prepared?” Seb asks with a raise of his eyebrow. He looks far too composed; Chris needs to make him fall apart on his dick.

 

Chris slicks himself up and slips just the head into Sebastian, lets him feel just the head. “Maybe I wanted to make sure,” Chris pants, “if you ever let me into your pants, I’d have enough condoms to satisfy you properly.”

 

“ _God_ ,” Sebastian cries as Chris slides further in, as slow as he can, because he’s afraid if he goes any faster, Seb’s tight, wet heat is going to be his undoing. “Such a _fucking_ boy scout.”

 

“Preparation is important,” Chris pants as he bottoms out. Sebastian feels even better than he ever imagined. Even with repeating the Patriots’ last Super Bowl scores in his head, he’s close to losing it. “ _Fuck_ ,” he wrenches out as Sebastian fucks himself on his dick.

 

“Taking too _damn_ long,” Sebastian insists and he’s still far too coherent for Chris’ liking.

 

He reaches down and grips Seb’s hips and gives a little thrust. Sebastian’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he groans again, urging Chris on.

 

This isn’t going to last as long as Chris wants, and at some point, he just resolves that it’s inevitable, and goes about fucking Sebastian like he’s always fantasized about – deep and slow, making sure his cock is rubbing pretty much constantly against his prostate.

 

It reduces Sebastian to a litany of pleading moans, even some garbled words that Chris is pretty sure aren’t English. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard, and the visuals in front of him aren’t too shabby either, and if the delicious heat around his cock isn’t going to send him over the edge, it’s the entire package. The sight and the sound of Sebastian falling apart around him, grasping his own cock and giving one or two tight thrusts before he’s spasming around Chris’ dick.

 

It’s enough and Chris’ orgasm feels endless, like he’s been taken apart and put back together.

 

He collapses on Sebastian after it finally ends, feeling hollowed out.

 

They’re sweaty and sticky and gross, and neither of them seem to care. Chris feels a hand come down and nails gently caress his scalp, under his short hair.

 

“I can’t believe that happened,” Sebastian says as Chris slips out of him. He doesn’t want to get up, but the condom needs to be disposed of and even though none of his limbs seem to be cooperating, he should be a good partner and get something to clean up Sebastian.

 

He finally stumbles up and goes to the bathroom, grabbing a damp cloth. “I can’t either,” he says honestly as he returns to the bed, gently wiping off Seb’s skin. “It feels like I’m dreaming.”

 

Sebastian’s look is incredibly fond. “Six years, really, and you didn’t say anything?”

 

“Hey,” Chris points out, “you didn’t exactly say anything either.”

 

“I wasn’t sure . . .I mean. . .you never said . . . _guys_.” Sebastian blushes. “Me, it’s pretty obvious.”

 

“You’re an actor,” Chris says, settling down next to him, and feeling zero compunction about cuddling close. He’s a handsy guy normally, but he’s especially tactile after sex, and if this is going the direction he hopes it is, then after-sex cuddling is going to be on the table. “Just because you’ve _played_ gay men doesn’t mean you _are_ gay.”

 

“No,” Sebastian says wryly. “But it’s not a bad guess.”

 

“Still didn’t mean you’d be interested in me.”

 

Seb laughs again, clearly very amused. “Again, have you _seen_ yourself?” He hesitates for a moment. “But it’s not just that, you know. You’re just . . .” He blushes again. “You’re great. A great friend. A great person. And now I’m babbling like _someone_ just fucked the sense out of me.”

 

Chris feels very smug. “Someone just did.”

 

“Well, if I have a good excuse,” Sebastian says, “I should probably take advantage of it to say . . .I love you.” He glances over at Chris, and there’s a hesitation in his eyes that breaks Chris’ heart. Like he wouldn’t expect for his feelings to necessarily be returned.

 

Chris pulls him close, limbs around every part of him that he can reach. “I love you too. For a long, long time.”

 

There’s a heartfelt, relieved sigh. “I think we’ve wasted that long time being dumb.”  


“Possibly.” Chris won’t think about it or else he’ll go mad. He could have had this for the last _six years_. But then he realizes, he _did_ , in a way. He had Sebastian as a good friend. And that’s nearly as precious.

 

“I just . . .when I heard what had happened today, I was just . . .impossibly jealous,” Sebastian confesses. “Someone got to kiss you and they didn’t even ask and even though it was the last thing I should have been thinking about, I couldn’t help it. If it was that easy, why hadn’t I ever done it? So I did.”

 

“Turned out alright,” Chris says, the sting long gone out of the incident from earlier today.

 

“Yeah it turned out with me not having anything to wear,” Sebastian downright giggles. “No boxers, no shirt, you’re practically a caveman.”

 

Chris blushes. He knows he should feel a little ashamed. He literally _ripped_ Sebastian’s clothes off.

 

But Seb continues talking. “But I swear to god, that was even hotter than my hottest fantasy about you. Blew it right out of the water.”

 

“So I shouldn’t apologize?”

 

Sebastian punches him pretty hard in the arm. “Ow.”

 

“Don’t you dare. I’m more inclined to make you promise to do it again very soon.” And he sounds sated and satisfied and happy. Content.  
  
“I think I can arrange that,” Chris says, impossible happiness blooming through him. He drops a kiss on Sebastian’s shoulder blade.

 

\----

 

The next morning, Sebastian heckles him mercilessly about being forced to make a walk of shame.

 

Chris just leans over and scoops the gray t-shirt he wore yesterday off the floor. “Here,” he says, “wear this.”

 

Their eyes meet. They haven’t talked about every detail yet. They’ve been too busy screwing for practically the entire night. There’s been talking, but not about what the future might hold. About how long they might have to hide this. It’s still too new, too fresh, and that feels like too much of a painful door to explore just yet.

 

“I want to look over at you today,” Chris says softly, “and know you’re mine. That this wasn’t all a dream.”

 

The disgruntled kitten expression on Sebastian’s face just melts away and he launches himself into Chris’ arms, kissing him fiercely. He pulls back, blue eyes glowing. “I’ve always been yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://bethaboolou.tumblr.com)


End file.
